Fotoafmetingen aanpassen
1. Fotoafmeting aanpassen van mijn_academiejaar_2/bouwstenen Bij het toevoegen van het tweede academiejaar en de update kan het wel eens voorvallen dat je plots een enorme foto van jezelf hebt staan. Dit komt doordat er geen vaste afmetingen werden ingesteld voor die foto, wat in academiejaar 1 wél was gebeurd. In deze gids ga ik uitleggen hoe je dat kan doen op twee verschillende manieren. Er zijn er onnoembaar veel meer maar daar ga ik niet over uitwijden. Ik ga het hebben over HTML (de code zelf) en Dreamweaver. Dreamweaver staat op school geïnstalleerd, dus als je dit belachelijk nuttig en enorm tijdsbesparend programma niet zelf wilt installeren, kan je steeds in de OWP terecht. 1.1 Voorbeeld Toen ik mijn portfolio 2de academiejaar voor het eerst opende, kreeg ik het volgende te zien: thumb|356pxEen enorme foto waar er eerst een veel kleinere afbeelding stond. Als je ongeveer hetzelfde te zien krijgt en niet tevreden bent over de grootte, kan je dit gaan aanpassen zodat je exact dezelfde grootte krijgt als in het eerste academiejaar. Ik zou dit aanraden om het een beetje uniform te houden, maar je doet natuurlijk wat je zelf wilt. Wil je die reuzenfoto behouden? Geen probleem. 1.2 Aanpassen in HTML Deze gids is voor sommigen misschien ingewikkeld, maar het spaart veel tijd om het op deze manier te doen. Je moet gewoon weten waar je naar moet zoeken en dat ga ik jullie nu uitleggen. Wat heb je nodig? #Het bestand personalia.html. Dit kan je vinden in mijn_academiejaar_2/bouwstenen/ #Filezilla of een andere manier op het terug te uploaden #Iets om tekst mee te bewerken, maar Notepad of Kladblok is perfect hiervoor en is op elke computer aanwezig #Geduld Hoe ga je te werk? Je opent Kladblok of Notepad. In dit programma klik je linksboven op Bestand => Openen... en je navigeert naar je personalia.html-bestand. Het kan zijn dat je rechtsonder nog "alle bestanden" moet selecteren in de keuzelijst (waar nu 'tekstbestanden .txt' staat). Wanneer je dit opent, zul je allerlei code te zien krijgen waar je meteen iets in gaat moeten aanpassen. Geen nood, volg gewoon mijn instructies. Voortaak Hier kan je de exacte grootte van je foto opgeven, maar hoe groot was die foto nu eigenlijk bij academiejaar 1? Dat gaan we nu checken. Deze stap is in Firefox en Chrome hetzelfde. Ik neem aan dat de meesten onder jullie dit gebruiken dus ik ga niet uitweiden over andere browsers. #surf naar mijn_academiejaar_'1'/bouwstenen in je browser. Nu krijg je je foto op normale grootte te zien. #Klik met de rechtermuisknop op de foto zelf. #Kies hier voor element inspecteren. Dit zal onderaan in het contextmenu staan. #Nu krijg je een nieuw venster met de broncode van die pagina. Het enige dat we nodig zullen hebben, is de regel die al aangeduid staat, namelijk de regel waar "mijn_foto.jpg" '''in staat. #Hier staan twee afmetingen bij, namelijk '''width en height '''en bij elk van de twee staat een getal. Onthoud welk getal bij welk staat. #Dat zijn de afmetingen die we nodig zullen hebben. Grootte aanpassen in de broncode Ga nu terug naar dat kladbloktekstbestand dat je al open had staan en gebruik de toetsencombinatie '''CTRL + F (zoeken dus). Zoek nu naar de tekst 'mijn_foto'. Je zal meteen naar de plaats geschoten worden waar je moet zijn. Nu gaan we, indien het nog niet het geval was, hier de afmetingen van veranderen of bij plaatsen. Het enige dat je hoeft te doen is width en height er bij te plaatsen. Zorg er voor dat je iets krijgt dat op het volgende lijkt: mijn_foto.jpg" alt="" width="je width" height="je height" Het spreekt voor zich dat je jouw eigen afmetingen hier in gaat plaatsen. Hierna sla je het bestand op. Wanneer je nu het bestand personalia.html opnieuw zal uploaden (via Filezilla) of de verkenner of via Dreamweaver, zal je zien dat je afbeelding de juiste afmetingen heeft gekregen. Wanneer ik dit zelf doe in mijn eigen portfolio, krijg ik het volgende resultaat: thumb|left|316px 1.4 Dreamweaver In Dreamweaver is het twee keer niks (zoals alles want Dreamweaver is enorm handig). Je zorgt ervoor dat je je bestanden rechts te zien krijgt. Indien je niet weet hoe dit moet, kijk je best hier even. In je mappenstructuur open je het bestand personalia.html. Dit zal zich nu openen op het scherm. Klik nu op de foto en kijk onderaan de pagina naar je opties. Je kan meer naar rechts je W (width) en H (height) aanpassen. Hier vul je simpelweg je afmetingen in en klaar. thumb|left|342pxOpgepast! Wanneer je bijvoorbeeld je height invult en de width plots verandert naar een getal dat jij niet hebt ingegeven, moet je op het slotje '''drukken naast de afmetingen. Dit vergrendelt de verhoudingen om deze op een normaal peil te houden, maar dat hebben we dus niet nodig. Wanneer je hiermee klaar bent, ga je bovenaan in het taakmenu naar '''Site => Put. Normaal gezien zou dit werken, aangezien je de bestanden al uit je eigen map hebt kunnen halen. Normaal gezien is je server dus ingesteld, maar dit kan je hier leren. Ga maar kijken. Het zal normaal gezien gelukt zijn. Voilà, dat zijn de gemakkelijkste manieren op je afmetingen aan te passen. Nogmaals, het LIJKT veel maar het is echt heel erg simpel en dat zeg ik niet omdat het voor mij simpel is. Mathi 2. Fotoafmetingen aanpassen in /bouwstenen/ Sommige mensen willen graag ook hun foto aanpassen op hun Welkom pagina (zo heet het in Toledo+). Deze gids zal je daarbij helpen. 2.1 Voorbeeld Ik heb het dus over deze pagina: thumb|left|356px|Welkom/startpagina 2.2 Aanpassen in HTML Wat heb je nodig? #Het bestand index.html. Dit kan je vinden in /bouwstenen/ #Filezilla of een andere manier op het terug te uploaden #Iets om tekst mee te bewerken, maar Notepad of Kladblok is perfect hiervoor en is op elke computer aanwezig #Geduld Hoe ga je te werk? Je opent Kladblok of Notepad. In dit programma klik je linksboven op Bestand => Openen... en je navigeert naar je index.html-bestand. Het kan zijn dat je rechtsonder nog "alle bestanden" moet selecteren in de keuzelijst (waar nu 'tekstbestanden .txt' staat). Wanneer je dit opent, zul je allerlei code te zien krijgen waar je meteen iets in gaat moeten aanpassen. Geen nood, volg gewoon mijn instructies. Grootte aanpassen in de broncode Ga nu terug naar dat kladbloktekstbestand dat je al open had staan en gebruik de toetsencombinatie CTRL + F (zoeken dus). Zoek nu naar de tekst 'mijn_foto'. Je zal meteen naar de plaats geschoten worden waar je moet zijn. Nu gaan we, indien het nog niet het geval was, hier de afmetingen van veranderen of bij plaatsen. Welke afmetingen je hier gaat ingeven, hangt van je foto af en hoe groot/klein je deze wil. Zorg er voor dat je iets krijgt dat op het volgende lijkt: mijn_foto.jpg" alt="" width="een breedte ingeven" height="een hoogte ingeven" Het spreekt voor zich dat je jouw eigen gekozen afmetingen hier in gaat plaatsen. Hierna sla je het bestand op. Wanneer je nu het bestand personalia.html opnieuw zal uploaden (via Filezilla) of de verkenner of via Dreamweaver, zal je zien dat je afbeelding de juiste afmetingen heeft gekregen. Hannelore